1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal which can be folded, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal which is comprised of a display section to display data in the folded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional example of a folded type mobile phone apparatus is comprised of housings and a connection section, and the mobile phone apparatus can be folded by the connection section. Generally, because a display unit is arranged on the inner surface of one of the housings and is hidden in the folded state, a user cannot confirm data on the display unit in the folded state. For this reason, a second conventional example of the folded type mobile phone apparatus is realized to show data to the user in the folded state. The second conventional example of the mobile phone apparatus has a supplementary display unit (hereinafter, to be referred to as an external display unit) arranged on the outer surface of the mobile phone, in addition to the display unit (hereinafter, to be referred to as a main display unit) arranged on the inner surface of the mobile phone.
However, the display area of the external display unit is small, and the external display unit is used to display simple data to indicate a call arrival or the reception of an e-mail. Therefore, in order to confirm data such as a phone number of a counter end and a reception date and time of the call and to confirm the contents of the e-mail, the user must open the mobile phone apparatus to view the main display unit.
In conjunction with the above description, a mobile phone apparatus with a movable keypad is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 10-65784). In this reference, the mobile phone is comprised of a main unit (22), and a flip part (28) with an inner surface and an outer surface. A keypad (30) is provided on the outer surface of the flip part and has a plurality of push buttons used to operate the mobile phone. A pressure-sensitive display unit (24) is arranged on the main unit (22) to receive an input from the keypad and to reply to it mechanically. The flip part (28) is engaged with the main unit (22) and movably supported to take the first state and the second state. In the first state, the inner surface of the flip part (28) and the pressure-sensitive display (24) face to each other, and in the second state, the flip part (28) extends from the main unit (22) to expose the whole the pressure-sensitive display (24).
Also, a radio communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 10-215303). In this reference, the radio communication apparatus is composed of a main unit with a required function section, and a first housing and a second housing to connect the main unit in the one end by a hinge. A part of the function section and an operation unit to control it are arranged in front surfaces (inner surfaces) of the respective housings that oppose to each other in a folded state. A part of the function section is set in the main unit to carry out some of functions at call arrival in the folded state. Also, a push operation section is provided for the back surface (the outer surface) of either of the first and second housing to execute a function.
Also, a mobile radio apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-68896). In this reference, the mobile radio apparatus is comprised of a housing, and a display section, a receiving section, a transmitting section, and a key function part are provided on the side of the front surface of this housing. Another display section is provided on a surface different from the front surface on which the display section is provided. The housing is comprised of a first housing on which a speech receiving section is provided, and a second housing that is connected to the first housing and has a speech transmitting section.
Also, a folded type mobile phone is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-69130A). In this reference, whether or not the mobile phone is folded is detected to generate a detection signal, and whether existence or non-existence of an arrived call and/or existence or non-existence of a message by an answering service function are determined based on the detection signal. The folded type mobile phone is comprised of an arrived call display section provided on a position which can be seen in a folded state, an opened or closed state detecting section of the mobile phone, and an arrived call detecting and controlling unit which detects the existence or non-existence of an arrived call. The arrived call display section operates in response to the output from the arrived call detecting and controlling unit.
Also, a folded type mobile phone is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-101697A). In this reference, the mobile phone is comprised of a first housing, a second housing and a hinge section that combines the first and second housings to be able to be folded. A call arrival display section is provided on a tip portion of the first or second housing.
Also, a folded type mobile phone is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-232502A). In this reference, the mobile phone is comprised of a first housing with a speaker, a second housing with a microphone and a hinge section which connected with the first and second housings. A first display is provided on the inner surface of the first housing and a second display is provided in an area other than an upper end of the first housing.
Also, a folded-type mobile phone is disclosed in Japan Patent No. 3,098,488. In this reference, the mobile phone is comprised of a main unit, a cover member provided to the main unit to be possible to open and close, and a liquid crystal display section provided inside. A cover member opened or closed state detecting section detects the opened state or the closed state of the cover member. A non-replied call display section is arranged outside the mobile phone, and carries out a display control for a non-reply display, after displaying the call arrival when the detecting section detects the closed state of the cover member and the mobile phone receives an arrived call from a base station. The non-replied call display section displays the call arrival on the liquid crystal display section when the cover member is in the opened state, and lights up or blinks a light emitting diode when the cover member is in the closed state. When the opened state of the cover member is detected while the light-emitting diode is lit up or blinked, a lighting-off section lights off the light emitting diode. After the lighting-off lights off the light emitting diode, the non-replied call display is carried out on the liquid crystal display.
Also, a folded type mobile phone is disclosed in Japan Patent No. 3,109,089. In this reference, the mobile phone is comprised of a first housing, a second housing, a hinge section which combines the first and second housings to be possible to be folded, and a first display section on an inside surface when the mobile phone is folded. The mobile phone is further comprised of a second display section provided on an end portion of one of the first and second housings and a power switch provided on an end portion of the other.